


Heathen

by YamatosSenpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cults, M/M, Mental Instability, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, ONE SHOT, YAOI: A year after escaping his imprisonment by two Jashinists, Shikamaru is returning to the compound, bent on revenge. After years of psychological and physical torture what damage could Shikamaru inflict on his captors if given the opportunity? YAOI/BL: Hidan x Shikamaru, Asuma x Hidan, implied Asuma x Shikamaru. :RATED M FOR MATURE: DUE TO VIOLENCE & LANGUAGE:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathen

“You’re gonna end up killing yourself.” Choji Akimichi whispered, eyeing the table in front of him with contempt. He nudged a small mysterious wad of aluminum foil with his finger before picking up a compact, black pistol. “You can’t do this alone.”

Curls of smoke climbed upward, passing his lips and uselessly shooting toward the ceiling.  Shikamaru Nara groaned to himself, narrowing his dark almond eyes. “I’ll find him.”

“He’s long gone,” Ino Yamanaka argued, tilting her head to the side with a scowl. She sat perched on the shoddy dresser, her lithe, statuesque body clothed only in a see-through men’s dress shirt and immodest black shorts.

“Eh, I’m with Shikamaru,” Choji spoke rapidly, shoving the magazine into the gun noisily. He aimed the pistol at the wall, closing one eye and squinting pointedly. “And when we find him…”

“Bam.” Shikamaru finished quietly. He turned his head to the side, looking from Ino to Choji indolently. “If you two aren’t in, get out.”

Ino crossed her arms, taking in the young man in front of her. He was laid out on the cheap bed, his clothes in various states of deterioration, his long, black hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He was visibly exhausted, but more importantly, he was haunted. She cleared her throat and exchanged a look with Choji. “We’re in.”

“Yeah,” Choji added quietly, setting the gun back down on the side table, suddenly very nervous. He popped his knuckles, flexing his large hands, fighting the overwhelming urge to retch. “I’ll go anywhere with you.”

“We leave in the morning,” Shikamaru informed them, extinguishing his dying cigarette on the heavily scarred flesh of his arm. The fresh wounds covering his skin suggested this had become a habit. “And just remember, when we find him, he’s mine.”

A few hours later, Ino and Choji were lying together on the cramped double bed, snoring softly, their limbs intertwined. Shikamaru sighed, clamping his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. His other hand slapped at the bedside table blindly, fishing for his nearly empty pack of cigarettes. He tapped one out and placed it between his lips, pulling Asuma’s lighter from his pocket.

He puffed on the cigarette, watching the end blister red before eventually crumbling into gray ash. The taste was terrible, causing his nose and eyes to burn, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Smoke wasn’t a _good_ scent to Shikamaru, but it was familiar, comfortable, safe. It was Asuma.

“Shit.” Shikamaru groaned, his hands wiping at his eyes forcefully. He shook his head with a humorless laugh. “Why you, man?” He spoke aloud to himself, or maybe just to someone who couldn’t hear him anymore, either way it was pointless. Even with Ino and Choji sharing the same space, he felt entirely alone.

Eventually, beautiful beams of orange light filled the room, waking Ino and Choji much earlier than they desired. Ino stretched, covering a yawn with her slender hand. She brushed her blonde hair from her face and sat up, looking around the empty room slowly. She blinked her eyes, rubbing them, before a stream of curses escaped her lips.

“Huh? What?” Choji muttered, bolting upright with panic. “What is it, Ino?”

“Where’s Shikamaru?” Ino demanded, throwing her legs off the bed and gesturing wildly.

“I suppose he’s gone by himself.” Choji said simply, his shoulders slumping forward in defeat. He looked down at his hands, twirling them in his lap, a sad smile on his face. “I guess this was always a little more personal for him than us.”

 Hours away, Shikamaru braked, throwing his right leg down to stop the bike. He unzipped his jacket, freeing his scarred neck from the restrictive collar before lowering the kickstand and stepping off the bike. He eyed the bike already parked in the lot, smiling to himself as he trailed his finger along its body. It was a custom ride, complete with scythe-like handle bars, painted with peculiar symbols from a particularly grisly cult.

“Found you, asshole.” Shikamaru exhaled, ice cold adrenaline coursing through his veins. His fingernails dug into his palms as he turned, looking up at the derelict warehouses behind him. _He_ was somewhere in there.

Shikamaru pushed his hands into his pockets, kicking at the gravel under his boots. He briefly considered turning back, driving until he found a little hole in the wall coffee shop and waiting for Choji and Ino to show up. He could forget revenge, live to a ripe old age and everything would be simple and easy. But he couldn’t do that, not really, not when so much poison coursed through his veins. He could no longer be happy or normal, nothing would be alright until _he_ was dead and buried.

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

Shikamaru swallowed, the metallic taste of his own blood filling his mouth. He swung himself forward, pushing his shoulders to the limit as he hung from his bound hands. He cursed loudly, tears flowing unchecked from his eyes.

“Don’t struggle so much, kid.” Asuma Sarutobi ordered, his voice unsteady.

“Struggle. Go ahead, Heathen, struggle.” Hidan taunted, brushing a fingernail across Shikamaru’s exposed stomach. “I love it when they struggle.”

“Leave me the hell alone! Stop! Don’t touch me!” Shikamaru cried out, kicking out at the two men fearfully.

Hidan laughed delightedly, nudging his shoulder against Asuma’s with a grin. “I’ve prayed for this day to come and Lord Jashin has answered. Your first kill, if Jashin permits!”

“Praise Jashin.” Asuma murmured obediently, his cheeks stained red.

There was a cacophony of squeals, snorts and barks as Hidan tapped a large stick against the row of wooden cages. He grinned maniacally, blissfully searching for the perfect animal to slaughter. He stopped suddenly, pushing open a cage and pulling the terrified animal into his grasp.

There was a whimper followed by a crack and Shikamaru sobbed in despair, diverting his eyes from the wretched creature. He wished he could cover his ears as the knife noisily cut through cartilage and bone. He looked up, his curiosity winning over, as Asuma and Hidan tore into the carcass, separating the organs into piles.

“Fuck!” Hidan screamed, smacking his hand down on the table in a rage. “Damn it!”

Asuma exhaled shakily, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He brought it to his lips slowly and smiled, standing in front of Shikamaru. “Good news for you, kid.” Asuma paused to take a few relaxing drags. “You don’t die today.”

“Shit. Fuck. Damn it.” Hidan groaned in frustration, running his bloodstained hands through his silver hair. “You were so close! It was gonna be perfect! And then, this! This shit divination!”

“Praise Jashin for your luck.” Asuma spoke firmly, casting a sideways glance at Hidan.

Hidan abruptly stopped in his rage, bowing low and bringing his silver medallion to his lips in reverence. “Praise Jashin.”

“P-p-praise…Ja-Jashin…” Shikamaru stammered, his entire body shaking in terror, his teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Shikamaru forwent climbing the chain link, opting instead to squeeze through the tight space between the gate and the fence. His slender body fit easily until it came to the widest part of his shoulders. He tugged his jacket off tossing it on the ground without a second thought, sliding the gun into the waistband of his jeans, his worn t-shirt landing next to his jacket. He spit liberally into his hands, rubbing his chest and slowly easing through.

He surveyed the dilapidated buildings, his eye catching movement from a window high above. He lifted a hand above his eyes, squinting into the sun. A metal shutter flapped in the wind, sending a flock of pigeons into flight. It felt wrong to be in such a place; as if this small section of the world had become disjointed and no longer belonged.

_“I can’t believe you’d come back here, kid.”_ Shikamaru spun quickly, his boots sending gravel flying. He lifted a hand to his hair, pulling on his ponytail firmly, something he did to calm himself. He turned in a circle, unnerved to realize he had imagined the voice. He chastised himself, Asuma was dead. Shikamaru shook his head, laughing softly in embarrassment. “Keep it together, just a little longer, Shika.”

Shikamaru pulled his pack of smokes from his jeans, tapping out a cigarette and popping it into his mouth. He flicked his lighter, inhaling in ecstasy. He exhaled heavily, the smoke coiling like a snake. “Fuck.”

**FOUR YEARS EARLIER**

Shikamaru watched the blood as it travelled down his arms. It was thick, pure red and he found it surprisingly beautiful. Hidan smiled reassuringly, dipping his finger into the fluid and spreading it as if it were paint. His hands were inexplicably soft but large, smearing his blood over his bare body like a canvas.

Shikamaru shuddered, closing his eyes, “And this… this will…?”

“Make you clean?” Hidan murmured, his tongue lapping at the blood pooling in his bellybutton. “Yes, this pleases Lord Jashin.”

“Oh.” Shikamaru whispered, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Good.”

Shikamaru’s eyes opened in surprise as lips pressed against his gently. He stared wide eyed at Asuma, who looked as surprised as he. Shikamaru shivered as Asuma ran his hand through his long black hair, tugging softly before turning and silently leaving the room.

“Fuck! Asuma! Asshole! I’m in the middle of a fucking ritual!” Hidan shouted, the veins in his neck throbbing perceptively. “I’ll chop your head off if you pull that shit again! Don’t think I won’t kill you! If you disrespect Jashin, I’ll fucking gut you.”

Shikamaru groaned, propping open the heavy cage lid with effort, trying not to grimace as the critters scrambled over him to freedom. He vociferously threw open cage after cage, dodging the animals, some quite feral and dangerous, as they tore down the hallway and out of the building. He paused only a moment, watching as a whitetail doe sprang forward, her moist nostrils flaring with caution. The next moment she was gone and his stomach dropped, he was simply prolonging the inevitable.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose, his hands placed together, like a spade. His mind raced, several steps ahead of his present situation, searching for a solution. He would keep thinking, but at this point, it didn’t seem like he would walk away in the end.

_“Too much trouble, don’t ya think, just for me? It’s not like you to make such an effort…”_ Shikamaru clenched his hands into fists, slowly rolling his head from side to side, his neck cracking noisily. Damn, he hated being rebuked by imaginary dead guys. “This isn’t just for you.”

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

“Open your mouth! Drink it!” Hidan commanded, his violet eyes narrowed in frustration. He forcefully squeezed Shikamaru’s cheeks, prying them apart with his fingers. “Don’t make me make you!”

Shikamaru contemplated biting down on Hidan’s fingers, tearing through the flesh and cartilage and spitting them out onto the floor. He imagined the howl of pain from Hidan, his handsome face distorted in agony. He daydreamed about the fat, salty tears that would drip from the corner of Hidan’s eyes, unbidden. An involuntary smile twisted his lips at the grotesque image.

“Drink it, Shikamaru.” Asuma ordered, stepping between Shikamaru’s legs and bringing the bowl to his lips. He looked down at Shikamaru without sympathy, his large, muscular body pressed against his intimidatingly. He didn’t cause Shikamaru pain, but every bit of his body language promised to do so if he resisted further.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, reaching out for the bowl silently, his eyes locked on Asuma’s. He issued his own challenge, knocking his knees apart, completely filling the space between their bodies. Asuma watched him curiously, his tongue dragging slowly across his bottom lip.

“Praise Jashin.” Shikamaru spoke evenly, bringing the bowl of crimson liquid to his mouth. He parted his lips slowly, letting the thick, warm fluid slide down his throat, never breaking eye contact with Asuma. He shuddered unwillingly as Asuma brushed his thumb over the blood dribbled down his chin, pushing his thumb into Shikamaru’s mouth.

“Praise Jashin.” Hidan crooned, bringing his prized silver medallion to his lips.

“Praise Jashin.” Asuma mumbled, his hooded eyes locked on Shikamaru’s mouth. He cleared his throat suddenly, pulling his thumb free and taking a step back.

“Let us pray,” Hidan proposed, pushing the robe off his broad shoulders and stepping out, his entire body exposed. He didn’t have long to wait before Asuma had scooped him up, shoving him against the wall. Asuma lifted his long, well-built legs, Hidan obediently wrapping them around his waist.

Shikamaru blushed deeply, staring down at his hands in his lap. As the raucous intensified, even his ears were stained pink. He chanced a glance up, his eyes immediately meeting Asuma’s, he looked away quickly but it was too late, Hidan had seen the exchange. “Hey, kid, are you a fucking Heathen? Get down on your knees and beg for Jashin’s forgiveness.”

Unsurely, Shikamaru lowered himself to the ground, cursing under his breath. Asuma continued, causing Hidan’s voice to shake and his instructions to come in bursts. “Hands under your knees, asshole.”

“Head down, fuck.”

“Two years… and you still can’t … serve Jashin… like a … good boy…”

 “Heathen!”

“I’m sorry, Hidan.” Shikamaru lied, peeking at them from where he sat on the floor. His face grew hotter and hotter as they continued, Asuma’s dark eyes burning into his whenever they opened. Something flipped inside Shikamaru, his stomach bubbling intensely. Asuma flashed a crooked smile, just for him, and he couldn’t stop the small smile from tugging on his own lips.

Shikamaru lit the cig dangling between his lips using the dying embers of his last cigarette. He kicked the door open with his foot, peering into the empty room before turning and heading to the next door. He repeated this process on three floors before heading down to the basement. He had known all along that’s where Hidan would be.

_“You don’t have to do this. You can still leave. Go find yourself some hot babe, have a kid or two.”_ Shikamaru laughed at the suggestion. It’s not like he hadn’t considered that alternative, it was the most logical thing to do. A second chance at life and here he was throwing it all away. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

He hesitantly took the steps one at a time, his boots pounding the dusty staircase like a drum. He continued downward, his hand trailing along the wall, searching for the light switch that he knew was somewhere around there. He swallowed with difficulty, fear rising in his throat, attempting to suffocate him. Eventually he found the switch and with a relieved sigh cast the basement into a sickly yellow light.

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

“Happy birthday, Shikamaru.” Hidan whispered, tapping the tip of Shikamaru’s nose with a grin.

“Today’s my birthday?” Shikamaru frowned in thought. He really had no idea how long he had been with the Jashinists or even what day it was.

“Like I fucking know!” Hidan groaned irritably. “I got you a present, you little shit. Show some God damned appreciation!”

“Yes, I’m  sorry, Hidan. Thank you.” Shikamaru muttered dismissively, sitting back in his chair and eyeing the bloodstained cloth before him with distaste. “What is it? Do I open it? Is it alive?”

“It’s a present, I can’t tell you.  You’ll just have to open it.” Hidan replied shortly, his patience dissolving at a rapid pace.

Shikamaru slowly leaned forward, his hand shaking as he pulled the soaked sheet back to reveal the prone form of another teenage boy. He shouted in surprise, dropping the sheet and covering his mouth. “Is he dead?”

“Nah.” Hidan clarified with a smug grin. “I caught him alive, just for you.”

“He’s fat.” Asuma interjected, tapping off the ash from the butt of his cigarette.

“Yeah, so he can’t run away!” Hidan explained with a laugh, as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth. “He’s cute and chubby! Do you know how much fun he’ll be to poke and prod and make squeal?”

“Don’t worry, kid, I got ya covered.” Asuma assured him with a shrug. “I got ya a little something too.”

“One gift is enough.” Hidan complained. “It’s not even really his birthday.”

Asuma rolled his eyes before walking from the room, returning a few minutes later, dragging a teenage girl behind him. She bawled, her hands tearing at the grip in her hair. Asuma, unfazed, tossed her forward, sending her rolling on top of the unconscious boy.

“Yes!” Hidan shouted. “You dumb little bitch, I love when you scream.”

“Do… Do I…” Shikamaru stammered in horror. “Do I have to kill them?”

“If Jashin requires it, yes.” Hidan called over his shoulder, already busying himself with taunting the terrified girl.

“I don’t think I can kill anyone. Not a human…” Shikamaru admitted, shaking his head defiantly, his eyes silently pleading with Asuma for assistance.

“Well if they convert…” Asuma answered pointedly, running a hand over his beard. “You’d have to be their mentor of course…”

“How bothersome.” Shikamaru pretended, immediately realizing Asuma’s plan.

“What?” Hidan barked. “Of course you’ll do it! You must save those Heathens by introducing them to pain, the one true salvation!”

“But I don’t know if I can…”

“Forgive him, Jashin. He is a fucker, but he will do it.” Hidan kissed his medallion before glaring at Shikamaru with contempt. “You _will_ do it.”

“Praise Jashin.” Asuma added, the other two immediately repeating.

“Praise Jashin.”

“I don’t remember inviting you over.”

“You didn’t.” Shikamaru smirked, his dark eyes meeting Hidan’s violet.

“You grew a bit.” Hidan remarked, running his hand over his gelled back silver hair. “Been eating your Wheaties?”

“Tch.” Shikamaru groaned, the hair on the back of his neck bristling, his entire body on edge.

“Are you here to repent? I’m sorry but Jashin isn’t the forgiving type.” Hidan pushed his robe off his shoulders, pulling his black pants up at the waist.

“Fuck Jashin and fuck you too.” Shikamaru arched a brow, fighting the urge to smile as rage contorted Hidan’s handsome face.

“Blaspheme.”

“Blasphemer, Heathen, Avenger…” Shikamaru spoke quietly, his hand reaching to the back of his waistband for his gun. “Call me whatever you want in your last moments.”

“Avenger? My Jashin, what are you avenging, asshole?” Hidan chuckled heartily, thoroughly entertained by the exchange. “Are you here to kill me?”

“In the most terrible manner I can imagine, yes.” Shikamaru retorted firmly.

“Ooooh. I am so fucking turned on right now.” Hidan licked his lips hungrily. “But you still haven’t told me who the fuck you’re avenging!  Are you still mad about how it ended?”

“I’m not mad.” Shikamaru answered truthfully. “Actually, I’ve never felt better.”

“Excellent, Praise Jashin for that.” Hidan interjected with a condescending smile.

“I already told you, fuck Jashin and fuck you.”

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

“Shikamaru, I’m hungry.” Choji whimpered, holding his stomach in pain. It had been nearly a week since they had eaten and almost two days since they had water to drink. It was becoming a very serious matter, Ino showing the worse signs, her hair falling out in tuffs.

“Ah, you’re such a glutton.” Shikamaru teased as lightheartedly as he could manage. “It hasn’t been that long.”

“I’m hungry too.” Ino whispered, her fingers obsessively twirling a ball of blonde hair.

“Where’s Asuma, Shikamaru? He hasn’t come for days, at least.” Choji pulled at the chain on his ankle unenthusiastically. “They’re trying to starve us to death.”

“You two are such a pain.” Shikamaru complained, putting on an air of annoyance. “Do you see me getting excited for nothing? Try to sleep for a while. See if that helps.”

“There isn’t even spit in my mouth to swallow.” Ino laid her head in Choji’s lap, sighing softly as he began to stroke her hair.

“Shikamaru!” Asuma whispered urgently. He crept into the room, dropping to his knees and unlocking Shikamaru’s ankle chain. “You’ve got to run.”

“What?” Shikamaru gasped, his eyes narrowing in surprise. He exchanged a look with Choji before turning back to Asuma. “Where have you been?”

“He’s gonna kill you.” Asuma ignored his questions, moving from Choji to Ino’s chains quickly. “You’ve all got to make a run for it.”

“I don’t understand.” Shikamaru sat frozen, unable to move any part of his body.

“Get the fuck out of here! Run and don’t stop! Don’t stop until you find people, lots of people!” Asuma instructed, placing his hands on Shikamaru’s shoulders.

Choji and Ino climbed to their feet awkwardly, the wear on their bodies almost completely debilitating. It was obvious to Shikamaru that they wouldn’t make it far, if they even made it out of the compound. “We can’t run! They won’t make it!”

“Then you run, kid.” Asuma answered simply, grabbing Shikamaru and hoisting him to his feet. “Get yourself out.”

“I can’t leave them!” Shikamaru shouted, tears threatening to fall. He couldn’t seem to get enough air and he coughed forcefully, his entire body on fire.

“Go!” Choji ordered, placing his hands on Shikamaru’s lower back and pushing with all his might. “Get out. It’s okay.”

“Yeah. Go, Shika!” Ino agreed. “We forgive you!”

Shikamaru’s entire body shivered, the hair on his arms and neck standing up. He turned around, grabbing Choji’s hand. “Grab Ino and DO NOT let go!”

“Okay.” Choji replied, wrapping his arm around Ino’s slender waist.

“What about you?” Shikamaru looked to Asuma, suddenly losing every last bit of restraint he had and breaking into sobs.

“I’ll keep Hidan away while you get out.” Asuma spoke quickly, his thumb brushing away the tears that fell from Shikamaru’s eyes. He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Shikamaru’s lips. “Get yourself out, that’s the only thing that’s important.”

“But..”

“You’re wasting time, make a decision and do it.”

“So…” Hidan broke the heavy silence, grinning widely. “When is this avenging going to take place? I’m a busy, pious man.”

“I want to know a few things first.” Shikamaru replied.

“Like what?” Hidan frowned. “Oh, Jashin, is this going to go straight to boring chitchat about your feelings and violation?”

“I want to know why me.” Shikamaru said simply, pointing the gun at Hidan, his face impassive.

“Ah. Well, how about this? I’ll answer, if you answer a question for me,” Hidan offered.

“Sure.”

“Alright, well, it’s simple. Asuma picked you.” Hidan replied with a smile that widened as Shikamaru’s expression changed. Hidan bit down on his lip, stifling a laugh as Shikamaru’s face distorted in pain, if only for a moment. “Now, for my question. Why didn’t you tell the police about this place? I moved my base and waited and waited and nothing happened. I was actually pretty disappointed.”

“The police questioned me in the hospital. I told them everything I knew, except for your names and location.” Shikamaru explained. “And it’s simple, I wanted to punish you myself. I couldn’t stand the thought of you spending the next sixty years infamous! A celebrity in prison, book offers and movie deals and three square meals a day.”

“I’m so disappointed I could cry.” Hidan taunted. “You say such lovely things to me but bring that thing instead?” Hidan gestured to the gun. “Is that the most creative you could get?”

“This isn’t for you.” Shikamaru smiled.

“Oh? And who is it for then, Heathen? Yourself? Did you come all this way to blow your fucking brains out at my feet?” Hidan spat angrily.

“It’s for Asuma.” Shikamaru’s smile widened at Hidan’s expression. “Go ahead, tell him to come out.”

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

“I’m going back in.” Shikamaru called over his shoulder, lowering Ino next to Choji. He stepped back making sure they were fully concealed by the brush.

“What? You can’t go back in now! You finally got out! We’re out!” Ino cried out, grabbing Shikamaru’s hand tightly.

“I have to go back. I have to see him. I have to get him to come with us. We can’t make it without him!” Shikamaru rationalized. “If I’m not back by night, leave without me.”

“Hey, wait!” Choji called after him. Shikamaru paused expectantly. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Shikamaru promised.

“Stop, Shika! He is not a good guy! He’s bad! Please! Don’t go back in there!” Ino shouted after him, so dehydrated her tears could not flow. “He doesn’t love you! He’s just the same as Hidan!”

Shikamaru ignored her, running as fast as he could back to the compound, hopping over the chain link and stumbling forward onto his hands and knees. He groaned in pain, climbing to his feet slowly. He ran into the compound, hurrying down the halls. He slipped unexpectedly, landing in a pool of warm blood. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound come out, his blood covered hands shielding his eyes in horror. He blindly scrambled to his knees, walking slowly down the hall.

He followed the trail of blood, stopping to examine the pack of cigarettes on the floor. He picked up the smokes, tainted with bloody fingerprints belonging to large hands. Shikamaru gasped, cradling Asuma’s prized lighter to his chest. He continued, holding onto the lighter and blood soaked cigarettes tightly.

He shook so violently his teeth chattered, whimpering as he painstakingly pushed the door open. “Asuma?”

Hidan’s head snapped up in attention, blood spatters drenching his naked form. He straddled Asuma, Asuma’s curved blade in his grasp, plunged into Asuma’s abdomen.  Asuma’s head turned to the side slowly, blood dripping down his chin. He smiled weakly, moisture dropping from his eyes. “Go kid.”

Shikamaru took a step backward before turning and darting from the room, past the pools of blood and out of the compound. He didn’t even slow, hopping the fence and running into the woods at full speed, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Ahhh.” Hidan frowned. “And here I thought I could expose this dark twist to our story in my own time.”

Hidan nodded and Shikamaru turned, his entire body growing rigid as Asuma’s familiar form stepped into view. He looked the same, Shikamaru mused bitterly. “Hey, Asuma. Back from the dead.”

“Hey, kid.” Asuma groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Ya know, if I had stayed dead, you could’ve stayed alive. Why? Why did you throw your life away?”

“We let ya walk away and now you’re back? Fucking retard, now you have to die.” Hidan sat down on the wooden stool behind him, placing his head in his hands.

“Why did you let me go?” Shikamaru asked, his eyes burning into Asuma’s. “What was the point of making me think you were dead?”

“Ah… well, you see, kid,” Asuma began evenly, his calm exterior never shifting. “You got too old.”

“Tch,” Shikamaru growled, fighting the overwhelming urge to spit in Asuma’s face.

“And as for playing the hero, well that bit was just for fun.” Asuma continued, carefully gauging Shikamaru’s reaction.  “You said you were an avenger. When did you figure out I was alive? Who are you here to avenge? Me? Those two kids? The other people we killed?”

“I came back.” Shikamaru spoke shakily. “I came here after I was released from the hospital. You weren’t here. Hidan wasn’t here. The animals weren’t here.”

“And?” Hidan snapped impatiently.

Shikamaru arched a brow at Hidan, taking the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting a new one. He puffed contentedly for a few moments before continuing. “I found your ashtray, Asuma. It was still hot.”

“See! Smoking does kill!” Hidan laughed hysterically, slapping his hand against his leg dramatically. “I told ya!”

“Hidan doesn’t smoke. Only you smoke.” Shikamaru further explained.

“You were always clever.” Asuma admitted dryly. He chuckled to himself before continuing. “So why are you here, Shikamaru?”

“You told me the most important thing was to get out.” Shikamaru looked Asuma straight in the face. “I’m doing just that.”

Shikamaru fired once; Asuma flinched, his hand reaching up to touch his forehead. His mouth dropped open and he collapsed to the floor. Blood poured from the opening on the back of his head, spreading around his lifeless body like an aura.

“What the fuck!” Hidan screamed, jumping to his feet and erupting into laughter. “Holy shit! You did it! You actually did it! Fuck! Shit! Praise Jashin!”

“I told you. I don’t give a fuck about Jashin. Jashin is nothing.” Shikamaru fired again, the bullet tearing through Hidan’s kneecap.

“Heathen!” Hidan blurted out, falling to the floor, cradling his injured knee. Despite the tears that poured from his eyes he was grinning. It was unnerving and if Shikamaru had been anyone else he would have been too frightened to approach.

“Does this make you clean? Does your God enjoy your suffering?” Shikamaru crouched over Asuma’s dead body searching for his trademark curved blade. He pulled it from Asuma’s jacket and pushed it through the belt loop of his jeans before walking over to Hidan.

“Jashin knows the true believers. He can see the pious. The actions of a filthy little bitch like you don’t matter to him.” Hidan growled, bringing his medallion to his lips.

“Don’t you understand?” Shikamaru kneeled beside Hidan, his eyes focused on Hidan’s intently. “I’m your God now.”

“Heathen…” Hidan’s rampage was cut short as Shikamaru pressed down on his wounded leg. “Fuck!”

“Does it hurt?” Shikamaru pushed Hidan backward, straddling his leg.

“It feels good.” Hidan retorted, groans and whimpers escaping his lips. “I fucking love it.”

“You need to be put down.” Shikamaru spoke to himself, crushed with overwhelming repulsion at their closeness.

“Ha! Are you going to finish me off?” Hidan crowed. “Put me out of my fucking misery?” Hidan reached forward, grabbing handfuls of Shikamaru’s hair and pulling him forward roughly. Their mouths smashed together, Hidan’s teeth pulling at Shikamaru’s lip until it bled. Shikamaru’s fist connected violently with the side of Hidan’s head. Hidan released his hold of Shikamaru and fell backward, his head reeling. He laughed happily, staggering as he sat back up. He sighed, shaking his head. “You never did like me like you liked him. Just kill me already.”

“I’m not here to kill you, Hidan.” Shikamaru laughed, shaking his head.

“What?” Hidan snapped, his violet eyes narrowing. “The fuck was that?”

“I’m a merciful God,” Shikamaru explained without a trace of good humor in his demeanor. “I’m willing to forgive you, if you repent.”

“Fuck that, you little snot nosed brat.” Hidan spat into Shikamaru’s face with a proud smile. “I’d rather be smote right in this fucking spot.”

Shikamaru wiped the spit from his face and stood up, the crotch of his jeans soaked with Hidan’s blood. He pulled Asuma’s blade from his jeans and stared down at it in his hands. It was amazing how something that weighed so little could inflict so much damage. “Ya know,” Shikamaru began after a pause. “For years I’ve thought about what I wanted to do to you if I ever had the chance… but now, it feels so wrong.”

“Go ahead, do it. I can’t stop you.” Hidan replied. “I won’t stop you. Hell, if it’s you doing it, I deserve it.”

“Of course you fucking deserve it.” Shikamaru exclaimed angrily, pushing the blade back through his belt loop.

“Just fucking kill me! Now! Do it now! Fucking do it, you little shit! Asshole! Fucker! Heathen! Blasphemer! Son of a bitch! Cunt!” Hidan shouted a stream of profanities longer than Shikamaru cared to pay attention to.

“Nah,” Shikamaru called over his shoulder, walking toward the staircase. “I’m getting myself out.”

“Come back here!” Hidan screamed after Shikamaru. “Come back here and finish me! I ruined you! I ruined your life!”

Shikamaru pulled his phone from his pocket, pushing the ear buds into his ear, smiling as Hidan’s screeching voice was silenced. He swiped the screen, searching the menu for the music player, actually sighing when the music began to stream into his system.

He slid through the opening in the fence, the blood on his bare chest acting as a lubricant. He crouched down, pulling his t-shirt over his head and slinging his jacket over his shoulder. He walked past the two bikes, dead leaves crunching underfoot as he trekked into the woods.

He searched the brush, dropping to his knees under a large ash tree. He turned up the volume, resting his head against the trunk of the tree. “I’m sorry I worried you guys. I’m okay now.”

“Jeez, Shikamaru, you don’t have to do everything by yourself.” Choji voiced his concern, his round face turned down in a thoughtful frown.

“I had to do this myself, Choji.” Shikamaru whispered, a fat tear rolling down his cheeks.

“You were never alone, Shika.” Ino exhaled heavily, resting her head on Choji’s shoulder. “We were with you the whole time.”

“Yeah?” Shikamaru sobbed, brushing his hands over his eyes roughly. “You were?”

“Of course.” Choji answered quickly. “We will always be with you.”

“No.” Shikamaru shook his head, pulling the ear buds from his ears and placing his hands against the tree. “You two rest now. It’s over, we’re free.”

“You did well, Shika.” Ino choked out, somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“Yeah, you did the right thing.” Choji agreed quietly.

“Thank you and I’m sorry.” Shikamaru murmured, standing up and brushing his hands on his pants. He sniffed, pushing his ear buds back in. “Goodbye.”

Shikamaru smiled, wiping his face on his jacket sleeve. He walked back to his bike slowly, eyeing the bike next to his. He shook his head and hopped on his bike, revving his engine loudly before taking off. A deafening explosion shook the ground underneath him and he turned, catching one last glimpse of the warehouses, engulfed in flames. The next moment it was hidden by trees, the only evidence; smoke spiraling into the sky. And soon even that was obscured by the warm, shining sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Oh, God! I am so sorry Asuma and every Asuma fan! He was rather terrible, no? Forgive me for making him such a villain.


End file.
